resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: A Flower
Following a cutscene, you'll receive Red Energy Hexes x3 and Blue Energy Hexes x4. Then the new story mission becomes available for the new chapter. The boss of this chapter is Caligula. Main Missions To meet this objective, simply ride Core Lift 1 to the third floor and travel to Garigliano's Manor. You'll need to clear the way using Red Energy Hexes. When you have done so, enter the building to trigger a cutscene. You'll receive credit for clearing the mission once that cutscene concludes. You're now expected to go The Forest of Idols and retrieve something for your sponsor. When the cutscene concludes, you'll receive your new objective in a formal format, along with Yellow Energy Hex x4 and Red Energy Hex x2, to assist you on your way. Upon arriving, enter the Bronze Forest area and battle through to the end, where you'll defeat a powerful area boss named Caligula. Defeat the boss and you'll receive the Female Mannequin. Take it with you to the Open Air Studio. Upon arriving at the Open Air Studio that was located in the southeast corner of this dungeon map as you entered it, you'll trigger a cutscene. When it concludes, you'll receive your rewards for completing the story mission, a Red Station Hex will be added to your inventory and a note will appear to let you know that you can now purchase and wear B-type clothing articles. Side Missions To complete this mission, all you need to do is defeat the enemies that appear on the red tiles near the elevator leading to Level 6 (southeast of Ebel City). Once done, you'll receive the rewards automatically. Talk to the familiar staffer in the usual spot. He'll mention that his father, Allcott, has gone missing. You're supposed to find the man and to ask him to return home. The staffer mentions that he spends a lot of his time in the town's shop but hasn't been spotted there lately. Enter the guild and talk to Adolfo who stands just to the lower side of the bulletin board. He'll mention seeing an old grandpa type at Café Chelsey, which is where you should head next. When you arrive, you'll see the old man looking at the skyline. Talk to him and he'll tell you to report back to his son. Return to Ebel City and do so to receive your reward. Talk to the gentleman who needs your assistance in the guild. He'll be standing by the table along the bottom edge of the screen during daytime. He'll offer you his business card, which you should accept to add Business Card (Eng) to your inventory. Your task is to pass it along to a top-class engineer. The engineer in this case is Izzy, who you should be able to find by heading up the ramp just to the right of the Guild. Near the top, you'll find Izzy standing and looking out over a railing. Talk to him and hand over the card. That's all there is to the quest. You'll receive your reward immediately. Chapter 03